warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Stygia
First off a planet can't be near the center of their Segmentum and border the Halo Stars. The Halo Stars are the very fringes of the Milky Way galaxy. Ergo they would be on the western most edge of the Segmentum. Secondly how has the Imperium not curbstomped these guys? They have gone full pelt destroying far less extreme acts of rebellion. This should have them launching a huge crusade any minute. Lastly how the Hell did they get their hands on a Tau Slingshot Drive? They are on the opposite end of the galaxy. --I am your master! At your service. (talk) 10:38, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Additionally there is no way they would have a population of Tau. The distance between these areas aside the Tau would never consent to assimilate into another culture, and there is as of now only one known splinter faction of Tau. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:16, May 19, 2018 (UTC) I have corrected all issues (removed mention of Tau and replaced with mutants) excluding the problem rooting from how they haven't been destroyed by the Imperium yet. They are under the protection of a currently unwritten faction known as the Imperium in Novissima Hora est, which is led by a renegade chapter known as the Hora Legion, and I intend to elucidate as to how all planets under their protection are defended in those two articles once they are written. The planet itself doesn't have anything to do with keeping the Imperium from attacking so it wouldn't make much sense to detail it there. I could have started with the Faction and then done the world I suppose, but it helped to form my image of the faction in my head by figuring out where they came from first. I apologise for the confusion SpaceHITCHHIKER (talk) 10:59, May 21, 2018 (UTC) So they give mutants dqual rights? Very noble, but how do they keep Chaos contained. General human prejudice aside the Imperium's dezcrimination against mutants stems from the very real problem that often times you can't tell an innocent mutant from a Chaos worshipper. The Imperium erred on the side of caution and just decided to view all mutants as spiritually corrupt. --I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:13, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Also while I'm sure the name for your Empire is really cool when translated, in its' current form it's an unwieldy mouthful. I would humbly suggest a change to a shorter name.--I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:25, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Oh. Good point I should have used the term Abhuman. My bad. I didn't mean Warp Borne mutants, as my empire is still very much similar in ethos to the Imperium (though non religious) In regards to the name, I intend to use an acronym. The full name will be used for the page and initial references but once the page exists I plan to replace all the non-hyperlink usages of the name into the acronym INHe. Thanks for pointing out my mistake with the whole Abhuman-Mutant confusion though. SpaceHITCHHIKER (talk) 18:16, May 23, 2018 (UTC)